geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's Heroes
is a Geo's World videogame made by SnakeCore and some help from Ubisoft. The game has a 4 character gimmick like Shrek 2 (Game) and Sonic Heroes. All characters from Geo's World and its spinoffs and movies appear in this game. This game also has a "Battle" mode which you can straight on brawl or race through levels. The game was released on April 24, 2014 as a late tie-in to the television reboot, Geo's Universe. It was released for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, and Greeny Arcade 256 Story Geo Guy and Green Bob find that all of the defeated villains and such came back from the dead, and they have to stop them again. The game also has fourth-wall jokes about the "cliched" plot. Playable Characters *Geo Guy *Green Bob *Dr. PBS *Geo Girl *Crash Bandicoot (Unlocked in Chapter 2) *Margo Gru (Unlocked in Chapter 2) *Alf (Unlocked in Chapter 3) *Dave the Minion (Unlocked in Chapter 3) *Jea Tenromon (Unlocked in Chapter 3) *Alex the Lion (Unlocked in Chapter 4) *SpongeBob (Unlocked in Chapter 4) *Bloo (Unlocked in Chapter 4) *Lisa Simpson (Unlocked in Chapter 5) *Bart Simpson (Unlocked in Chapter 5) *Antonio (Unlocked in Chapter 6) *Elmo (Unlocked in Chapter 6) *Little Guy (Unlocked in Chapter 6) *Daffy Duck (Unlocked in Chapter 7) *Woody (Unlocked in Chapter 7) *Skipper (Unlocked in Chapter 8) *Gum (Unlocked in Chapter 9) *Toon Link (Unlocked in SubChapter 1) *Sakura Kinomoto (Unlocked in SubChapter 3) *Mr. Krabs (Unlocked in SubChapter 5) *Geo Guy Clones (Unlocked in Sub Chapter 6) *Caroline (Unlocked in Bonus Chapter 1) Special Abilities All of the characters have an ability which can be activated at certain moments, or in some cases, any time. *Geo Guy's is a Triple Jump. (A) *Green Bob's is a Feet Pound. © *Dr. PBS's is a Razor Shovel. © *Geo Girl's is Speedy Run. (A) *Crash Bandicoot's is hijacking enemies when they are defeated or at any time. © *Margo Gru's is a Homing Bullet. (A) *ALF's is a food shield. (A) *Dave's is an assist Minion attack. © *Jea's is Attracting. © *Alex's is a knockback roar. (A) *SpongeBob's is a Bubble Bowling Ball. (A) *Bloo's is a slide. (A) *Lisa's is a Jump Rump Invincibility. (A, but limited) *Bart's is getting on his skateboard and being upgraded. (A) *Antonio's is a Strength Increase. (A, but limited) *Elmo's is a hug strangle. (A and C) *Little Guy's is a Speed Demon. (A, but limited) *Daffy's is a homing missile. (A) *Woody's is a hat boomerang. (A and C) *Skipper's is a homing beak attack. © *Gum's is flight. (A, but limited) *Toon Link's is a Bomb Throw. (A and C) *Sakura's is a shield like ALF's but shields you from anti-shield attacks. (A, but limited) *Mr. Krab's is a spin. (A) *GGC's are launching themselves at enemies like Pikmin. (A, but limited) *Caroline's is a Rocket Jump (C, requires use of Rocket Pad) Levels *123 Geo's World (Boss: Fake Geo Guy) *Wumpa Island (Boss: Papu Papu) *Labratory (Boss: Hector) *Madagascar (Boss: King Julien) *Spring Field (Boss: Homer Simpson) *123 Greeny Phatom (Boss: Fake Robert Stainton) *Acme Alleys (Boss: Sylvester) *Bikini Bottom (Boss: Plankton) *Lair Blare (Boss: Dr. Blowhole) *Sesame Street (Boss: Evil Grover) *Final Destanation (Boss: Mecha Gree Guy 5) *123 Gree City (Boss: Gree Guy) *Dorf (Boss: Ganon) *Krusty Krab (Boss: Jellyfish King) *Clone Dome (Boss: Fake Little Guy) *Back to the Movie (Boss: Doom Vercetti) Trivia *Teasers for the Geo Adventure reboot can be seen in Acme Alleys and Clone Dome. *The minor boss in 123 Gree City are The Gree Guy Clones Category:Video games